1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine provided with a function to manage external apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a so-called complex copy machine, which is provided with a facsimile function, has prevailed in image forming apparatuses such as a copy machine. A facsimile-function-added copy machine is naturally provided with a communication circuit connected to an external line. If an image forming apparatus is provided with a function to manage a plurality of external apparatuses, it is convenient since the state of the external apparatuses can be unitarily managed through communication between the image forming apparatus and a central station.
However, since a protocol for transmission and reception of information may be different among external apparatuses to be managed, the image forming apparatus, which manages the external apparatuses, must be provided with a function to correspond to a plurality of protocols or communication conditions of the external apparatuses to be managed.
However, in order to switch a protocol for each external apparatus, a plurality of protocols corresponding to all of the external apparatuses must be provided in one image forming apparatus, which manages the external apparatuses so as to switch to one of the protocols corresponding to one of the external apparatuses to communicate with. Such a function requires a complex structure of a communication means. Additionally, such a function requires a large memory capacity, which is inconvenient for an image forming apparatus having a limited memory capacity.
Moreover, when making an image forming apparatus manage a plurality of external apparatuses, it is necessary to have the image forming apparatus store beforehand information regarding the managed object apparatuses, which are to be managed by the image forming apparatus. Thus, it is necessary to give a consideration so that a setup for such a storing procedure can be easily performed.
Additionally, it is necessary to consider how to check the status information of each of the external apparatuses, which are to be managed by the image forming apparatus. Further, when reviewing the state information through an external apparatus or setting a function to an external apparatus, communication must be performed with the image forming apparatus as a managing apparatus, and, therefore, the image forming apparatus must change a communication condition or a protocol each time communicating with a different external apparatus.